


Nuggets of Love

by BLHellfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fast Food, Fluff, M/M, Twitter nugget au, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLHellfire/pseuds/BLHellfire
Summary: Kageyama spends his Valentine’s Day in a WacDonald’s alone and recently dumped. While sulking over his nugget meal, a cute worker comes over to make his terrible day better.





	Nuggets of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksotastic/gifts), [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts), [the_ruined_earth_sagelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/gifts).



> This is not the first fic I’ve written, but this is the first one I’m posting. Which is...sad? This Valentine’s fic was inspired by a Twitter conversation between my friend @ksotastic, @Esselle, and @the_ruined_earth_sagelord (also many others involved in the thread). I don’t have a Twitter, so I’m sorry if I’ve missed anyone responsible for this! Hopefully I’ve done their silly musings about nuggets and lonely boys justice!

Kageyama sat at the small table in the corner of the restaurant. He was hunched over sulking over his meal of nuggets and a small fry. That’s a lie. It was a large. And he may have ordered a 20-piece meal instead of the normal 10-piece. He slowly drank down the soda out of his large cup and bit into a nugget. It was Valentine’s Day and Kageyama Tobio was sitting in WacMcDonald’s at 2 o’clock in the morning. He was sulking and annoyed.

It was Valentine’s Day and Kageyama Tobio had been dumped. 

He hadn’t been super into the person who had dumped him, but it hurt nonetheless. He had only been seeing the person for a few months, and they had decided the best time to break it off with him was on Valentine’s Day. Through a text message.  
And why had they broken up with him? Because he was too obsessed with volleyball.

Obsessed? He was the starting setter for Tokai University. And he was a first year at that. How could he not be obsessed? Volleyball was his life. He put so much time and effort into becoming a great player and teammate. How could someone look down on that? Especially someone he thought liked him. 

He shoved fries into his mouth and ate a nugget whole. He knew this wasn’t on his approved diet list, but he didn’t care. He’d probably go running after anyway once the guilt of his unhealthy meal set in.

“Um-“

Kageyama’s eye snapped up to a boy standing next to him. He looked to be his age with bright orange hair. He was wearing a WacDonald’s uniform with a hat and smiling shyly at him.

“Is…everything okay?” The boy asked.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and gritted out, “Yes.”

“Oh, okay,” the boy said. “You’re just…kind of making a mess.”

Kageyama looked to where the boy was gesturing to. He had crushed the sauce cup in his hand during his sulking. The BBQ sauce had squeezed out and was dripping over his hand and onto the tray on the table.

He released his hand surprised, “Oh. Sorry.”

The cute boy smiled, “Not at all! Here.” In one of his hands was a large stack of napkins.

Kageyama bashfully took the napkins and began wiping his hand. The boy still stood next to him smiling and waiting. Once Kageyama was done cleaning his hands, he looked to the boy again.

After a few moments of silence, the boy’s eyes widened, “Oh! Here are some extra sauces. You know…in case you…needed some more.”

Kageyama took the sauces the boy held out to him and mumbled a thanks. Another few silent moments passed before the boy began to turn away.

“I was dumped,” Kageyama blurted out.

“What?” The boy asked turning back around.

Kageyama hunched over further, “I was dumped…today.”

The boy frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that. That…sucks.”

“Yeah,” he agreed taking a sip from his drink and biting into another nugget.

“Well,” the boy smiled, “it’s their loss.”

“What?” He asked looking to him again.

The boy blushed bright red, “Well, I-I mean…you seem like a nice person and-and if that person couldn’t see that t-then it’s their loss.”

Kageyama bit back a small smile, “Thank you. They…said I was too obsessed with volleyball.”

“What?” The boy shouted making Kageyama jump. “I don’t understand why that would make them want to break up with you. You’re the starting setter for Tokai University’s men’s volleyball team! Why would you not be obsessed with volleyball?”

Kageyama stared at the boy in shock while he ranted. He was at a loss for words.

“Ah, sorry,” the boy said blushing.

“How-how do you know I play-“

“I go to Tokai, too,” the boy said still blushing.

“Oh,” Kageyama replied. “Do you…like volleyball?”

The boy quickly pulled the seat across from him out and sat down. “Yes!” He said with stars in his amber eyes.

“Do-do you play?” Kageyama asked.

The boy withered a little, “I used to…in high school.”

“Why didn’t you try out for the university team?” He wondered stuffing some fries into his mouth.

“I…did.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said unhelpful.

“It’s fine,” the boy said waving his hands and smiling. “I came from a small high school, so some of my skills are lacking. My receives are…not the best,” he said chuckling to himself.

“I can…help you some time,” Kageyama offered.

“Really?” The boy asked leaning over the table with wide eyes.

Kageyama sat back a little surprised by the sudden envision into his personal space. Despite that he nodded.

“That would be awesome, Kageyama-san!”

“I, um, I don’t know your name,” Kageyama stuttered.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” the boy said smiling even wider. “Nice to meet you!”

Kageyama gave a small smile looking down at his meal. He was actually feeling better until he remembered what had happened earlier that day. He sighed hunching over for the umpteenth time that day.

The table shook as Hinata pushed away from it quickly standing up. “Wait here!” He called practically running away from the table.

Kageyama sat once again alone with his meal waiting for his new…friend to return. He looked around the restaurant and noticed he was the only one there. Of course, it was almost 3 o’clock in the morning on one of the most romantic days of the year. 

He heard the sound of quick footsteps coming toward him. Before he could react, Hinata grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of his seat.

“Wha-“

“Come on,” Hinata said still trying to make Kageyama stand.

Hinata’s hands felt warm around his wrist. Kageyama bit back a chuckle at Hinata’s over-exaggerated attempt to pull him up. 

“Okay, okay,” Kageyama said finally letting Hinata drag him up and away from his albeit unhealthily but comforting meal. Hinata kept his hands around Kageyama’s wrist as he dragged him to the back of the restaurant. He stopped in front of a glass wall and let go of Kageyama’s wrist. While Kageyama mourned the loss of the warmth, Hinata pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. Kageyama could see a large play set of colorful tubes and slides. There was a large ball pit on the right filled with colorful plastic balls. The floor was covered in soft mats of various colors and a bright yellow shoe rack sat by the glass door Hinata was trying to open.

When he finally got the door open, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s wrist again and pulled him into the play place.

“Don’t you have to watch the counter?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata just shrugged as he kicked off his shoes near the show rack. “It’s super late at night on Valentine’s Day. I doubt anyone else is going to come in.”

Kageyama took off his shoes and carefully set them into the shoe rack. He watched as Hinata climbed a ladder way too small for him and disappeared into a bright blue tube. Hinata poked his head out and smiled, “Come on, Kageyama!”  
Kageyama stood awkwardly by the ladder for a few minutes before climbing up after the orange head. He ducked as he crawled into the tube. He couldn’t see where Hinata had gone, but he could hear his laughter echoing through the tubes. 

“You know,” he heard Hinata call, “you’re kinda slow for a super famous volleyball player.”  
Kageyama grinned wickedly, “Dumbass. What does that have to do with anything? Plus, you have an advantage being so short.”

Kageyama chuckled when he heard an offended scoff from somewhere in the tubes. He did his best to follow the sound through the tubes. Even though his hands and knees were beginning to hurt from crawling so much, he was enjoying himself. Even after being dumped on Valentine’s Day and ending up alone in McDonald’s, he was having fun.

He rounded a tube and cackled when he heard a yelp from Hinata who quickly took off down another tube. He could hear Hinata giggling as he was chased. Kageyama began crawling faster knowing he was closing in on his victim. He turned another tube and saw Hinata come to a stop at an opening in the tube. 

“Gotcha!” Kageyama said rushing forward.

“No, wait, Kageyama!” Hinata called.

Kageyama reached for Hinata accidentally pushing both of them forward and out of the opening. The two of them tumbled down the slide and into the ball pit. The colored balls went flying in all directions as they fell. Kageyama could see nothing but colors around him before he started clawing to the surface. When he breached the surface of the ball pit, he sucked in a breath of plastic-smelling air. He looked around him for his victim.

“Hinata?” He called out.

Hinata burst from the pit a foot away from him sending more plastic balls flying around the play place. He was red in the face and laughing hysterically. “That was great!” He said wadding over to Kageyama. 

Kageyama blushed ruffling Hinata’s hair and then pushing him away. Hinata laughed again and fell back into the ball pit. Kageyama turned to climb out of the ball pit when one of the balls smacked him in the back of the head. He slowly turned around glaring. Hinata stood on the other end of the pit whistling to himself and looking everywhere but at Kageyama.  
Kageyama slowly bent down scooping up an armful of the plastic balls. Hinata’s eyes widened as he tried to dodge the onslaught of balls being thrown at his face. Both of them were laughing as Hinata tried to escape into the pit of balls only to be pelted from above by Kageyama. 

It ended with both of them breathing heavily and Hinata surrendering to Kageyama. Kageyama was catching his breath as Hinata stood up and fixed his uniform. He touched the top of his head and stopped.

“My hat,” he said looking around the pit.

Kageyama bent over to help him look. He noticed it sticking out of the pit by the brim and reached for it. As he did, his hand brushed Hinata’s and his eyes snapped up to meet wide amber eyes. They both quickly pulled their hands away blushing. Kageyama reached over again and handed the hat to Hinata.

“Thanks,” he said brushing it off and placing it back on his head.

“Welcome,” Kageyama mumbled rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Follow me,” Hinata said climbing out of the pit. 

Kageyama followed him up the ladder and into the observation tube. It was a large circle with a convex window facing toward the restaurant. Hinata sat down on one side and pulled his knees to his chest. Kageyama sat next to him looking out of the window into the restaurant. They sat in comfortable silence next to each other.

“I’m sorry you got dumped today,” Hinata said.

“It’s fine. It hurt at first, but now,” Kageyama said glancing at Hinata, “it’s not so bad.”

Hinata blushed as he smiled and looked away. “Um…my shift ends at 4. If-if you want to h-hang out or something,” he said burying his face in his knees.

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes.

“O-or not,” Hinata said quickly laughing nervously. “You don’t have to-“

“I want to,” Kageyama said a little too loudly cutting him off. “I want to,” he said again quieter this time.

“Okay. Good,” Hinata said smile widening.

They sat in comfortable silence, their thighs and shoulders brushing against each other. Kageyama snuck a look at Hinata again and saw him smiling to himself still blushing.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kageyama,” Hinata said.

“H-Happy Valentine’s Day, Hinata.”  
  


 


End file.
